The Perfect Escape
by Secondhandmasters
Summary: Slash Delta/Sinclair k? K. Just a story when Delta got captured and Sinclair went to rescue him :3


I had to save him... Even though it would be suicide, I had to save him. Even though it was a million against one, even though I could have just run, I had to save him even though I'm going out of my way to do so.

Delta has to live... Eleanor needs him... I need him.

I check my gun and sigh, the smoke from my cigar fogging my own view, I lift my head and look at the building, broken and destroyed, I look even more up to see the fishes above my head behind the glass, staring at the sight knowing this might be the last time I'd ever see it all... And I went in.

It seemed clear when I first entered, I could hear whispers from a distance, the splicers talking helped me know which directions I should and should not take, everything was just fine and dandy, I started to believe that I can get in and out of there alive.

Until I heard the radio

"Augustus Sinclair has been spotted in the facility, he is going to try to get to Delta, stop him!"

... Dang it!

That's when I heard all the whispers becoming louder, moving closer, shit! I ran, I had no time left to find Delta and I had to hurry up, but I was already aware that it was game over.

They cornered me, I backed up trying to find a way to escape but it was useless,I ended up being cornered... Cornered like a rat and captured. Chained, they cuffed my hands behind my back and dragged me like a slave, they dragged me right to Sophia Lamb.

I stared at her, my eyes full of hate and anger, I struggled, refusing to look so weak in front of her, then I smirked. "He'll burn this whole place right on top o' you, you'll watch everythin' crash around you Lamb, he's going to getcha"

"Are you trying to scare me Sinclair? What has become of the man that would sell rapture? The man that stands before me is not the same Augustus Sinclair that was known to many before" I struggle even more against the chains that hold me. "What has become of you? A man that would sacrifice his life for a piece of metal? A man with no heart nor face"

"He does have a heart an' don't'cha ever think he's jus' a mindless ghost hauntin' a suit! Runnin' around for revenge, he ain't like that" I spat, if only I could get my hands on her, if only I could get to my gun, and put a bullet right between her eyes.

"Oh, and you think that he's just... Some misunderstood soul? He is a monster Sinclair, and he shall be treated as such till death"

"Pardon, but by the time you figure out how to kill him, he'd already be free an' you would be gone to the great sky above"

She laughs. "Why are you insisting on proving this battle won by a man of metal?" She rubs her chin. "Have you grown attached to the man inside the suit on this little journey of finding Elena?"

I lowered my head and she walks in circles around me, the tapping of her high heels became the loudest sound in the room before I spoke. "I see him in a different way than ya'll do"

"Is it that? Or is it the fact that you have managed to fall in love with a monster? An abomination with no feelings?" I close my eyes and I bit my lower lip. "What do you think of this?"

"I reckon he'll prove himself to be smarter than you, you ain't got a way to kill him"

She glares angrily at me. "We'll see about that" those were the last words I heard before I was knocked out.

The next time I found myself waking was because of the pain that was tearing me apart, my head felt like it could explode any minute, my body was heavy, I wasn't capable of thinking straight anymore. I opened my eyes and what I saw was nothing more but a redrawn nightmare, I was inside a big daddy suit, I tried to move but I couldn't even control my body.

But I saw him... Delta, he was now free and with him was little Eleanor. I tried my best to move but I only managed a few steps before I started knocking on the window that separated me from Delta.

Lamb was controlling my movements as if I were her own puppet, it took everything I had to just fight all the voices she planted in my head. I won't be the reason Delta stays to die here with the rest of us. I deserve this, I made past mistakes that I'm paying for now. "K-kid, you got to... Find the code for the door, I'd give it to you, bu'... Lamb is in my head" Delta was trying to break the door down instead but sadly that didn't work, if you want something you got to work for it I guess. My voice was starting to change and I could feel the words slowly fading from the tip of my tongue "J-jus' go find the code, an' hurry please" the man stood there for a second, I could feel him looking at me, I felt disgusted in letting him see me like this so I just turned around. "Once you find the code get in here an'... An' jus' put me down, it's the only way, I'd rather die a man than live like this"

Then he ran off. I bit my tongue and shook my head trying to stay focused, I knew the moment this door is open that I would start attacking, she'll make me hurt them. She'll make me try to kill him, but I won't... He'd have me dead before I know it, I'd rather die on his hands than die a slave to that crazy woman.

He came back and entered the code, I closed my eyes and tried my best not to lift the weapon in my hand and aim it at Eleanor or Delta. "D-Don't...make me hurt them" I whisper hoping that Sophia would hear me and stop, though I know she wouldn't.

I didn't even get the chance to fight before Delta knocked me against the wall. "W-wha' are you doin' chief?" He slammed me against the wall again, I was already starting to feel dizzy, the man was strong, if he knocks me on the wall any harder, it'll collapse. His hand came up to my head and I thought, this was it, he was going to kill me.

But he didn't

Instead he was working on getting the suit off of me. "It's useless, don't try to" but no matter what I told him he didn't listen, he threw the helmet away and we both stopped moving, I wasn't struggling anymore and he wasn't discarding the rest of the suit, we were just staring at each other, well... I wasn't even sure if he was looking at me or somewhere else, it's hard to tell from behind his helmet.

After a passing moment of deadly silence, he lifted his fist and I closed my eyes, I guess he did decide to finish me off, not like there was another way.

He punched me, hard. To the point where from that one punch I blacked out. A painless death he chose for me. I don't deserve it... I don't deserve his mercy after what I did to him. Renting him out to Fontiane...

Strange thing is that... I could still feel my heart beating, I wasn't dead, I felt the ground lowering and rising but I just couldn't open my eyes, I heard faint voices, it sounded like Elena, I could also hear the loud footsteps of the metal in a big daddy suit. But that was it before I passed out again.

I wasn't aware of what happened after that, I felt like I was dead but I knew I wasn't, Why didn't he just kill me? What if I wake up and try to kill him? If it ever happens I'll kill myself before I try to hurt him or Eleanor.

I feel my body being lightly shook and I started opening my eyes, my head hurts but I can think clearly now, I no longer hear the voice of Lamb in the back of my head. Once my eyes were fully open and my vision focused, I was greeted by the man in the suit. "C-chief? W-what happened?" He moved a bit and helped me sit up. I couldn't believe my eyes

I saw the surface.

Rapture was gone, we were free, I felt like I haven't seen the clouds in the sky since forever and a day. It was a beautiful site, the clouds moving slowly in the orange sky, the sun going down and it was quiet, all you would hear would be the sound of the ocean waves, I looked at Delta. "You... Didn't kill me" he shook his head. "Why?"

One of the little girls ran up to us giggling. "Everyone told Mr. Bubbles he couldn't save you so he proved them wrong" the other little sisters started gathering around us. "Mr. Bubbles had to save you" one of them said.

"You're a friend, and friends don't leave each other behind"

"And Mr. Bubble loves you"

Then I felt Delta poke my arm and I turned my attention back to him. To my own surprise he hugs me and after recovering from that shock I hug back, after a while he pulls back and carries me on his shoulder, we faced the ocean and saw the sun coming down. "Woah there kid" I chuckle before resting my chin on top of his helmet. "Remember when I told you tha' you an' I are goin' places?" He nods. "Well I hope you're ready son, our life starts today"

End Δ Ω


End file.
